Stargate: The Cylon Strike
by DutchRazor
Summary: Soon after rescueing a galaxy, half of SG1 will need to save their own planet from the Cylons. SG1BSG crossover. Standalone sequel to my other fic, SW:TAoO. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Action/Adventure, Crossover

**Featured Character(s):** O'neill, Carter, Apollo, Starbuck

**Pairing(s):** 0.0

**Summary:** Soon after rescueing a galaxy, half of SG1 will need to save their own planet from the Cylons

**Sequel to:** (standalone sequel) Star Wars: The Attack of the Ori

**Author Notes**: I strive not to contradic the canon of both shows, please tell me what you think!

**Thanks to: **Everyone who has given me feedback and jesserella for telling me if this story was too ridiculous or not :)

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions.

Star Wars and it's characters are the property of George Lucas. Battlestar Galactica and it's characters are the property of Ron D Moore. I am using the character of Kira Meyers and the location of P7X-431 with the permission of Dietcokechic. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without crediting the author. If you are a copyright holder and wish this story removed please contact me.

**-Update:** Doral is 5 not 1, how stupid of me! Whois 1 actually?

**-Update 2:** The second chapter is up! And it's alot more paced out than the first one :)

**WARINING: Contains spoilers for BSG episode 3x11 and 3x12, do not read unless you want to be spoiled. **

**Unknown planet 13:20**

The officers and several other soldiers were gathered in a tent to discuss their tactic against the Cylons..

"Ok, he wants us to set up forward observation points, hard-wired back to base for communications. The ops are gonna be staggered at strategic locations, giving us as much warning as possible, if there is a cylon advance. Since we only have one Raptor, Captain Thrace will... " Dee was stopped while Lee came rushing into the tent.

"A wall just collapsed in the temple, it revealed a large circular object, and star concellations on the wall pointing to what we think is Earth!" Lee rushed.

"EARTH?" All voices sounded almost instantaneously, and they were already halfway out of the door before Lee could answer them.

**Carter's lab, SGC, 13:30 **

"Hey Carter, wanna go fishing? Teal'c and Daniel are already picking up Daniel's fishing gear" Jack asked, seeing Sam without an alien device this time.

"Well I'm just going over the schematics of the supergate, sir" Carter replied.

"Carter, you got to take a day off sometime.."

'"OK then, it was fun last time sir.."

An alarm went off, followed shortly by Walter's voice over the comm.

"Unscheduled offworld activation, Generals O'neill and Landry to the gateroom"

"Whenever you want to take a day off sir.."

"Yeah" Jack said as he made his way to the gateroom.

**Collapsed room, Unknown Temple, 13:29**

"Sir, seeing as this device here emits energy readings, it might be some sort of portal to Earth like the one in Athena's tomb. Perhaps we should try to push the buttons?"Chief Tyrol asked Lee. They were in a huge room featuring a strange round 22 foot big object, with a smaller one nearby, looking like a console. There were paintings and glyphs on the wall, including constellations.

"I don't see any harm in trying" Kara said.

"Okay, I'll press it." Lee informed them as he walked over to the device and pressed the first button. A chevron lit up.

"Wow, so it does do something doesn't it?" Anders said in amazement as Lee pressed the other symbols. He held his hand on the middle to feel what it felt like when suddenly it looked as water spurt out of the round object, then pulling back in what looked like a vertical pool of water.

"Water?" Kara said also amazed by the device.

"Would the radio work now? The device generates some sort of radiation" Tyrol wondered.

**Control Room, SGC, 13:31**

"No IDC sir" Walter said as he typed onto his keyboard. "Wait, we're picking something up on a normal radio frequency".

"Galactica, this is Apollo, do you read?" they heard an unknown voice over the speakers.

"Open a channel" Jack ordered.

"That's not one of us" Landry stated.

"Hi, this is General Jack O'neill of the Earth United States Air Force, who is this?"

"Earth?..." A stunned voice replied over the comm.

"The planet we live on, you know, very big mostly blue sphere?" Jack replied wondering why the stranger sounded so bewildered.

"I'm Major Lee Adama of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica, is this round object some sort of communication device?"

"No, it's a device which transports matter, radiation and things like radio waves nearly instantaneously over large distances" Sam answered.

"Could we come through to you?" the voice replied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, we'll send you other coördinates you can get to, so we can assure you mean us no harm before we bring you here." Jack said.

"OK, what buttons do we press?" the voice replied.

**P5C-768 13:37**

The Stargate activated and four people stepped through.

"I'm Colonel Reynolds, welcome to Eudora"

"I'm Major Lee Adama, these Captain Kara Thrace, Sergeants Fischer and Hadrian. Are you really from Earth?"

"We call it Earth, don't know if it's the same planet you call Earth, but we'll take you there. We'll have to ask you to relinquish your assault rifles though, as you can understand, we don't want to have heavily armed strangers in our base. You can keep your sidearms."

Kara shot Lee a questioning look, before Lee nodded his approval.

"We would do the same, besides, we can't do much against an entire base anyway" Lee said.

**Cylon Baseship, in orbit around the unknown planet**

"We detected a wormhole which lasted only a few minutes, twice" Three informed the others.

"That must be the passageway to Earth" Five said.

"It must be" Caprica and Sharon agreed.

"Calculating coördinates. Jump" The baseships consciousnous talked to her empty room.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 13:45**

"Hi folks, I'm General Jack O'Neill, this is Colonel Carter and General Landry. I take it you're the person we talked to before?"

"Yes, it's amazing to meet the descendents of our ancestors. We thought the planet was only a marker on the path to Earth, not the final destination." Lee replied while looking around the room. Like the others, he wondered if he really was on Earth and if those people weren't Cylons. Well there was no known Cylon model around..

"There's a path to Earth?" Sam wondered.

"Yes, it's a path created by..." Lee's words left unfinished by screeching alarms and a voice over the comm.

"Unknown ships detected in orbit!" the voice sounded while Jack and Sam rushed to the control room, followed by the four Colonials with questional looks on their face, and a sighing Landry.

"Report Sgt!" Jack ordered while Sam also jumped behind an empty computer.

"Four unknown ships jumped into orbit above Earth moments ago sir, they are not responding to hails." Walter replied.

"Oh my god, they jumped right on top of the Odyssee!" Sam cried out.

"How are they?" Landry asked.

"They jumped out of hyperspace right in front of them, Odysee didn't have their shields up to conserve power from.."

"Carter!"

"They're gone sir.."

_To be continued!_

_Next time, on "The Cylon Strike":_

"_Fracking cylons did it again!"_

"_Apollo this is the SGC, can you calculalte the next solar flare?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry for the long update time. But I could use more reviews:P This chapter contains SW influences which set the premise for a story I might or might not write later on, and it's a sequel after all :) This is also where Kira, a the main character of the Dietcokechic's Barista Series makes a slight mention, if you have no clue who she is you're missing out on a great series!_

"They're gone, sir" Sam reported awkwardly. The Odyssee gone in seconds, all hands most likely lost, along with one of the unknown ships. But there was no time to mourn as the enemy ships began their attack.

"Unknown ships launching missiles and what appears to be fighters, according to these raidings they're nuclear. My god they're launching thousands!" Sam cried out as she read the sensor report. Thousands of nuclear missiles were enough to eradicate all life on Earth twice over.

"Damnit, who are those people? Did they see the Odyssee's collision as a hostile act?" Landry wondered out loud. Why would any unknown ship try to exterminate the Earth population without provocation? Meanwhile Sam got visual imagery of the ships on screen.

"They're fracking Cylons!" Kara shouted. The Cylons even followed them to Earth!

"They what? " Jack asked.

"Cylons, biomechanical lifeforms, they tried to kill all humans on the Colonies" Lee replied grimly. The Cylons destroyed their home and now they were destroying Earth too.

Hearing they did this before was all Jack needed to know, he didn't know if he could trust these people, but something about them made him trust him. Besides they weren't launching a nuclear strike at Earth.

"Hank, call the President and the Joint Chiefs, tell them what's going on, we're going to DEFCON1! Airman, tell Lieutenant Connor to get him and his guard detail inside the mountain as well. Walter, contact the Antarctic Outpost and tell them to throw everything they've got at those missiles and ships. Carter, ETA to impact?"

"ETA to impact 20 seconds left sir, the Antarctic Outpost is not going to make it!" Sam reported, a feeling of utter despair clouding over her as it would be likely everything and almost everyone she knew would be gone soon.

"Any other suggestions? Can Apollo beam the missiles out of the sky?" Jack asked furiously as realization dawned on him there wasn't much they could do to stop the missiles.

"I doubt Apollo has their generators online, they were conducting tests on the power circuitry, and they could never beam out that many missiles. We could've tried cloaking the Earth with Merlin's phase shifting device if only it were operational. We weren't beginning to do preliminary tests on a village in weeks! " Sam replied, her mind racing on other options.

Lee and Kara wondered what the Apollo was, probably some kind of facility or ship, and what a coincidence it was the name was Lee's callsign, but they sensed this wasn't the time to ask.

"Carter, we went back accidently before, an alternate team gave us a ZPM, can you make it happen again?" an idea struck Jack.

"Sir, how many times have I warned you, we cannot mess with the timeline! We might end up never winning from the Goa'uld or the Replicators, not to mention we could theoretically prevent all life from ever happening!" Sam knew it was an option, but they should have learned not to mess with the timeline long ago. Everyone shivered as the ground shook, from the missiles detonating far above on the suface.

Lee and Kara looked at each other bewildered, if these folks weren't skinjobs they certainly were nutjobs. Timetravel?

"Carter, with Anubis' attack on Earth, I might've argued with you, but do you honestly think we can screw up the timeline any more than _this?_!"

"I'll contact Apollo sir, their navicomputer should be able to calculate the next solar flare. It will be impossible to predict how far back we end up though." Sam still didn't think this was a very good idea, but he was right about one thing, it couldn't be much worse than this she thought.

"Apollo this is the SGC come-in, are you receiving us? " Sam wondered if they'd lost Apollo too. Apollo should be safe in an underground bunker.

"This is Apollo, we've just launched and are on our way to engage the enemy ships." The voice of the commander of the Apollo sounded over the comm..

"What?! Your power grid is far from ready to withstand the pressure on the shields in engaging an enemy ship, you cannot survive, you have to turn back immediately!" Sam responded mad, she had helped design it for gods sake and it was far from battle-ready no matter what the conditions.

"Our engineer is confident we can engage the enemy ships without any problems SGC" the commander replied.

"It isn't just you on the line either, we need to calculate the next solar flare before the Cylons find out we're still alive and concentrate more nukes on us!" Sam cried out, but it was too late. The Cylons already opened fire on the Apollo, while the Apollo managed to beam a Mark IX on board on of the baseships, destroying it, their shields failed in a spectacle of blue light soon after.

"Damnit Carter, any other options?" Jack asked, awed by the loss of yet another ship , so soon , too soon.

It was then that Sam heard the hollow voice of an old man speaking:

"Use the Force Sam"

"Can I? But how?" It was the voice of the man Luke had told them about as Ben Kenobi, ascended Jedi Master and former General.

"Close your eyes, feel the life around you, the thoughts and emotions. The cries of the ones who just died. " He said while Sam closed her eyes and reached out.

"Feel the planets, the Galaxy, feel the motion"

"What's that chick doing?"

"Woa what was that?" Sam asked Ben.

"That are the thoughts of the weak-minded, something Jedi usually need to train a lot for to hear. You are talented. Feel the motions of the sun"

Sam reached out and felt, soon she wanted to move her fingers around over the keyboard.

"Use the Force"

She stopped moving her fingers and reached out. The keys began to push in, seemingly be themselves. A command appeared on the computer screen in front of her.

"dial sg p3x-8596 –t 63"

"Remember, there is no pain, there is only the Force" was the last the old Jedi master said.

Suddenly a voice came through to her. A familiar voice, the voice of her ex-CO she recognized.

"Carter, Carter, snap out of it, what are you doing?"

"We gotta go sir, I wormhole will establish in under a minute!" Sam replied as she stood up, noticing how weird this must be for the others. How weird it actually was. She was hoping she wasn't hallucinating.

"What? How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Master Kenobi came to me sir, he showed me the Force. Apparantly I'm Force sensitive" Sam replied.

"An ascended being actually helping us? I wonder why they do _that_" Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Returning the favor, as you would say, now _go_" The voice of Ben sounded again.

"OK let's gear-up , airman (he waved an airman over), get us our gear, zats, one Intar, one normal P90, zats" Jack ordered.

"If we're going to retrieve the time-jumper the people on the planet cannot recognize us, sir, I suggest we gear-up black, time it for the night" Sam thought along.

"You people are actually going back in time, through that?" Kara said while pointing at the gate, thinking everything from totally crazy to totally advanced of the strange humans she was talking to.

"You're gonna need our knowledge of the Cylons, and to know which wall of the temple collapsed to prevent that" Lee noted, not wanting to sit idly while others did the work.

"The less people that come along the less danger for the timeline , besides this could very likely end up in a one-way trip" Sam informed them.

"He's right though Carter, let's take the two of them along" Jack said, not entirely convinced himself but having a gut feeling he was going to need them.

**Gate Room, Stargate Command, **

General Hammond stood in the gate room, waiting together with a security team for the arrival of SG1 when suddenly four people clad in black appeared in the middle of the Stargate ramp. The security team immediately aimed their weapons while Hammond walked up to them, hearing one or two of them exclaiming "wow that was weird" softly.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Hammond said with his usual Texan accent.

The four people turned around, and Hammond was shocked to recognize a, albeit older looking, Colonel O'neill and Captain Carter.

"Colonel O'neill, what happned out there? How did you get here without a gate activation and where is the rest of your team?" Hammond demanded. Then he noticed the two black stars on Jack's uniform, and the oak leaves on Sam's uniform.

"Sir, you remember what happened in 1969 sir? Sam asked hoping the General would remember.

Hammond did. He remembered transporting 4 prisoners out of Cheyenne mountain, at the time a test site for nuclear missiles. The 4 prisoners showed him a note in his own handwriting, claiming to be from the future. 4 people of which he recognized three soon before. Jack O'neill, Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter along with an unknown bald guy..

"You are from not from this time are you?" Hammond asked.

"We're from the future sir, we should be going ASAP to prevent contaminating the timeline. For what we already did, these people (he pointed at Kara and Lee) are not part of SG1. Please don't tell anyone we were here, especially ourselves."

"Of course, where do you want to go?" Hammond asked. It was of the utmost importance to avoid damaging the timeline.

"Sir, please have Walter dial this address" Sam said while holding up a paper with the address on them written rather large.

**P7X-431**

The gate activated and four people with ice all over them were thrown out of the gate.

"Am I glad we fixed that! Hey have we been here before?" Jack asked looking at the familiar looking environnement.

"This is where you and Daniel talked about Kira's job searching" Sam explained her ex-CO, not entirely sure he was playing the blunt General or really didn't remember.

"Oh of course, lovely planet, we got a naquadah mine here in our time right?" Jack said back to his usual mood, now the chances on restoring Earth were getting bigger and bigger.

"OK now that we're out of there, why don't you start with telling us what the hell just happned?" Kara asked. Since their arrival on the SGC time hadn't been really on their side but now seemed like a good time to start asking questions.

"You were demolecularised, slingshotted around the sun ten years into the past and reassembled. We were near-frozen and thrown out of the gate because in this time we haven't perfected our compensation for stellar drift yet."

"_To be continued"_

_If you have no clue why Sam knows of the Force, it's a sequel to an SW crossover after all :P I'll try to pace it out more once I got time. Thx for the review Aussie : )_


End file.
